


once upon a time drabbles

by Delt0ras



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, nerverland
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: Regroupement de scènes qui ne n'auront pas forcément de liens entre elles.





	1. Chapter 1

Neverland, ça a commencé là bas.

Emma, honnêtement, était terrifiée en embarquant sur le bateau pour partir à Neverland. Terrifiée car elle n'était en contact avec la magie depuis peu de temps, et les histoires sur le lieu classaient facilement l'île dans le top 10 des endroits à ne pas visiter.  
Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule vrai peur, la peur d'accepter pleinement cette vie. La peur que la mort, la magie et les situations comme celle ci deviennent son quotidien. Cette peur avait une racine profonde, Henry, celui qui l'a entrainée dans ce monde. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait peur d'Henry lui-même, ou si c'était de sa famille ou simplement de ce dont ils étaient capable de faire. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était dans l'équipe de sauvetage alors qu'elle n'arrivait que difficilement à faire de la magie, contrairement à Regina, et était une amatrice au maniement de sabre, contrairement à David.

Elle était là parce qu'elle était "the savior", et contrairement à ce que les autres pourraient penser, elle détestait être appelée ainsi. Les gens y voyaient de l'honneur, de la puissance, du bien. Mais elle ne voyait qu'un mensonge, un obstacle, une façade qu'elle devait maintenir. Ces doutes autour de son étiquette de "savior" s'étaient amplifiés en rencontrant Killian. Ce pirate, qu'ils avaient ramené lors de leur dernier voyage, arrivait à l'influencer par un simple mouvement de sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais un doute avait germé.

Et si il ne voulait être avec elle uniquement à cause de son titre ? Est ce qu'il espérait qu'elle le sauverai et après partirai loin d'elle ? Devrait-elle prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre toute sa vie ? Pourrait-elle le faire ? Pour elle ? Pour son fils qu'elle a abandonné et jamais cherché ? Pour sa supposée famille, qui l'a aussi abandonnée ? Quelle est sa valeur ?

C'est donc rempli de doutes qu'elle arriva à Neverland avec Regina, David, Marie Margaret et Killian.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle avait maintenant deux hommes essayant de s'attirer ses faveurs. Un qui n'a pas été là pour elle et le second encore pris dans son ancien amour. Tu parles d'une chance.

Emma avait réussi à calmer quelques unes de ses peurs. Voir Henry presque mourir lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir. Elle était sûre que son cœur allait exploser tant qu'il battait rapidement en l'entendant parler de restaurer la magie dans la grotte en forme de crâne. Au fond, elle avait été jalouse de Régina, c'était elle la mère d'Henry. Elle qui l'avait aidé à grandir, elle qui l' avait supporté pendant ses moments difficiles. Elle et non Emma.  
Mais Henry était venu la chercher, il l'avait aidé à combler une partie de son cœur brisé et elle avait apprécié tous les moments passés avec lui. Elle avait aussi vraiment vu à quel point Henry comptait pour Régina. Elles étaient toutes les deux mères.

"L'amour est-il une raison de rester ?" La question l'avait torturée pendant plusieurs moments de sa vie, elle avait finalement trouvé sa réponse.  
L'amour pour son fils, l'amour qu'elle commençait à développer pour Marie-Margaret et David. Oui, l'amour vaut tout les combats. Avec cette acceptation, elle allait faire de son mieux pour vivre dans ce monde bizarre et dangereux. Elle n'avait pas résolu son problème avec Killian et son rôle de "savior" mais elle allait se créer sa place et rester dans sa nouvelle famille.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma reparti de Nerverland avec le groupe qui comportait maintenant deux fois plus de membres qu'initialement.


	3. Ce fut ainsi que Killian fut accepté ....

"Tu as l'air stressé ces derniers temps. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta Killian.  
Emma resta silencieuse, observant l'homme d'un oeil critique. Finalement elle hocha la tête, semblant être d'accord avec elle-même, avant d'attraper la main de Killian et l'entraîner avec elle.  
Regina les vit arriver, Emma avait amené une autre personne à leur sortie shopping.   
Elle connaissait Killian évidemment. Il observait Emma depuis leur première rencontre, et après avoir été battu en duel, il était plus qu'évident qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Regina avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'Emma au milieu de leur combat. Vraiment les hommes sont des créatures étranges.   
Ce n'était pas son problème, si ils comptaient se tourner autour jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, ou combien de temps mettra Emma pour réaliser que Killian n'abandonnera jamais. La chanceuse.   
Néanmoins, il aura beau être affectueux et charmant avec son amie, Regina ne l'acceptera pas avant qu'il n'ai prouvé sa valeur. D'où son attitude froide et méchante.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle quand ils furent à porté de voix.  
"De l'aide." (Emma)  
Killian la salua docilement derrière elle.  
  
"Alors pour qui est le cadeau ?" demanda finalement Killian après le troisième magasin.  
"Henry. On a décidé de lui offrir un cadeau groupé pour son anniversaire." répondit Emma en observant intensément les livres de fantasy de la librairie.   
"Emma ! N'est ce pas magnifique ?" interpella Regina en apparaissant entre les étagères. Elle leur montra une boule à neige au socle bleu foncé. A l'intérieur se trouvait un assemblage complexe d'engrenages en cuivre et or, et en son centre une petite ampoule. En actionnant la petite manette à l'arrière du socle, la lumière s'allumait et projetait les ombres des mécanismes. Il y avait aussi une manivelle permettant de faire tourner les engrenages, un peu comme sur une montre à remontoir, et avec la lumière ils créaient un spectacle d'ombres sur les murs.  
"Magnifique." souffla Emma immergée dans les ombres.  
"Je suis d'accord. C'est le meilleur cadeau jusqu'à maintenant."  
"Tu penses qu'Henry aimera ?" demanda Regina en regardant Killian.  
Il se retient de ruiner le moment avec du sarcasme - car vraiment Regina qui lui demandait sérieusement son avis ? - et lui répondit honnêtement : "Yup."  
Ils quittèrent la libraire avec la boule à rêve.


	4. Chapter 4

 

En écoutant la fée bleu parler, Emma trouva Peter Pan bien vicieux. Il lui rappela un peu Rumple, elle se demanda brièvement si ils étaient liés.  
Plus tard, sur l'île Rumple expliqua "C'est mon père."  
"Call it !" pensa Emma, triomphante .

 

* * *

 

While chatting with Blue Fairy/Mother Superior, Killian get caught :

"It's not my fault you're in love with Emma."  
"How does everyone know that?" answered Killian, exasperate to be so obvious to others.


End file.
